


Coconut Guy

by jaetens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, i do not know what taeil wants, lucas is only mentioned, uhmmmm marking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaetens/pseuds/jaetens
Summary: Taeil goes on a vacation and meets someone who resembles a coconut tree





	Coconut Guy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written something. These past few months I've been johniled. Hard. And while I am having writer's block with what I am supposed to be writing, I came up with this. Do not expect too much. This is something I vomitted for the past six hours. Unbeated. Please forgive me.

December has its unique charm. Most, if not all, are looking forward to the holidays every end of the year. The cold transforms people, making them crave for another human being to keep them warm. Maybe it is the Christmas spirit in the air that forces people to give more love than usual. Everyone rushes to the stores to get something for their loved ones, groceries get swamped by mothers buying goods for Christmas dinner, Boyfriends carrying life-sized fluffy toy animal walking down the streets, ladies having their hair and nails done every other night for parties they have to attend left and right, festive decorations adding to the joyful vibe accompanied by sweet Christmas carols in the background. Scarves, boots, and wool jackets are in trend again as the temperature drops and the whole city gets enveloped with white.

 

It is Christmas season once again and the routine has not changed over the years.

 

A normal person should be in high spirits once the first snow falls to mark the start of winter. But Taeil isn’t any other person. He doesn’t like the cold and Christmas isn’t high in his favorite holiday list.

 

Living alone and far from his family who are residing miles away from Seoul, Taeil has always skipped celebrating Christmas. He only calls them to greet and sends a few gifts their way. His folks are simple human beings. They are already happy when he remembers to check up on them and to know he is doing fine. And being a nurse and flying solo for a while, celebrating is such a task. He just pays it forward by accepting when a co-worker asks to cover their shift on the holidays. It is really not a big deal for him. 

 

This year, though, Sicheng, insists to celebrate with him. Outside the country.

 

“It is the perfect time to get out of here. You hate the cold. You hate the holidays. Let us go to the beach!” Sicheng exclaims as he tells him his plans. He sounds so excited that Taeil can’t help agree with him.

 

Taeil was hesitant at first when Sicheng asked. It wasn’t part of his plan to spend on a vacation all of a sudden because he had work and going on a tropical trip was a bit too much. He eventually gave in when Sicheng told him that he is going to meet his new boyfriend that he met on a trip. Always a protective brother and not trusting Sicheng to have the right decisions, Taeil can’t just let his younger friend go on an escapade and risk him getting murdered by a pervert in a foreign country.

 

“Hyung, have you told your boss that you are going on a trip next week?” Sicheng reminds him over the phone. The younger has already booked everything for them, from plane tickets to the hotel. All Taeil has to do is pack his bags.

 

“I already submitted my leave application yesterday.” Taeil answers, putting on his scrub suit and getting ready for his 10 hour shift.

 

The chief nurse in the hospital is quite strict and asking for a vacation, especially a long one, is quite impossible unless you are getting married or someone died. Taeil went up to his office after his double shift yesterday.

 

“Five days?” The middle-aged man asked without lifting his head up to look at Taeil. He is already in his forties, wearing reading glasses, standing about a little over 165 cm and the center part of his head is already balding just like how friars’ head look like.

 

Including his day off, the entire trip is six days. “Yes, sir.” Taeil affirmed with a nod, crossing his fingers behind his back.

 

“Can you just make it to Monday to Wednesdays so you can come to work on Friday?” The man bargained. “You know how the others feel about working on the weekends and you are one of the few I can count on these days.”

 

Taeil understand that is why he willingly works on weekends so the people with obligations can spend time with their families or special someone. It isn’t hard to ask him since he has nothing to do at home, anyways. He likes wasting time watching his favorite comedies on his days off if Sicheng isn’t coming to bother him. Working for four years, you can only count in one hand the days Taeil used his work leave.

 

“I already booked everything for it.” He replied, showing his boss that he will take no for an answer. He thought about how stupid Sicheng can be, booking this whole thing without even considering the nature of his work and only telling him when he can’t refuse anymore. It is not like he is working in an office like him where he can disappear for a week as long as he can submit all his designs on time.

 

The middle-aged man wrinkled his nose, looking intently on the application paper. A sudden knock on the door took his attention from the paper. Two nurses came in, Soojung and Seungwan.

 

“What is it?” Adjusting his glasses on top of his nose, the chief asked.

 

“We heard that Taeil is going on a long vacation.” The shorter and the one with the light brown hair, Seungwan, spoke. “And we just want to say that we can cover the days he won’t be here.”

 

“The others agreed since he always covers for us.” Soojung, the taller and the fiercer one, added.

 

Not really having a choice and it seemed like the nurses had already resolved the issue, the small man let out a heavy sigh as he signed the form. By the looks on his face, he didn’t want to approve it but then Taeil was grateful that his colleagues got his back in situations like this. When they went back to their locker room, he thanked each one of them and promised that he will bring them something from his trip.

 

Taeil is all set. He hopes he will not regret this.

 

@@@

 

Taeil meets Sicheng in the airport. It is a freezing afternoon and he tried to fight the cold with just a light sweater since they are heading to a tropical country somewhere in South East Asia and he doesn’t want to bring a lot of clothes. He knows that once he enters the airport, the temperature will be bearable and it will be definitely would be warm when they reach their destination in a few hours.

 

The flight takes almost about four hours to the capital city then another 45 minutes by boat to the separate island. Taeil hasn’t been around the ocean in a long time so he couldn’t help but get excited when he gets the sight of the crystal clear water from the air when they are about to land. The country is known for their majestic beaches, white sand and clear blue waters. He has heard a lot of good things about this place from people. It never crosses his mind that he will be going there anytime soon.

 

Maybe the reason why Taeil doesn’t like the cold is because he had always liked it when his father sometimes took them with him to work. Every summer, his father brought them to an island in Indonesia where he owns a diving resort. He was 10 that time and his younger sister was 9. His dad seldom stayed with them because of his work. On the other hand, his mother was an accountant in their hometown and can’t afford to leave her job so they grew up away from their father.

 

Summer was his favorite season as a kid. It was always sunny in that side of the continent unlike in South Korea so they did not have any problem seeking the warmth of the sun. Taeil loved every single day that he stayed there. Every day, he and his sister were playing in the shore, building sand castles that would be destroyed when night comes, burying themselves in the fine white sand, and swimming like the water would run out. On other days, their father took them to nearby islands to see live sea creatures and explore the world that they would no longer see when they return to Seoul.

 

Maybe it was his father who influenced him in this kind of fascination. Maybe it was because the cold winter weather that he hated the most that he always craved for the sun and warmth. The sea comforted him, looking forward to every summer for the sand and the beach. Unfortunately, when Taeil was in high school, his father had to sell his resort to settle permanently in their hometown. He bought a restaurant that he and his mother managed until now.

 

Once they reach the port, Taeil’s childhood memory floods his mind. He smells the salty aroma of the sea, loves the feel of ocean breeze hitting his skin, and all his worries dissipates. Perhaps he really needs this vacation.

 

They have to ride a motor boat to get to that, according to Google when he made a quick research about it a few days ago, Paradise Island. Since he is the one who knows where to go and what to do, Sicheng is the one who buys tickets for the boat while Taeil wait for him on one of the benches in the port waiting area. He sees lots of Koreans going on board, some are in large groups and some are couples. Taeil sure knows that place is popular to his fellowmen but he did not expect that it would be like he is still in Korea, hearing his native language everywhere, except that it isn’t snowing.

 

They get on a small boat that could only accommodate about 20 passengers with luggage. They are with other tourists since they are not in a group tour. Taeil notices some locals, a few white travelers, and Koreans like them. Tiny droplets of sea water splashing on his face relaxes his worn-out body. The sounds of sea gulls that were seemingly welcoming them to their territory and the waves crashing on the surface of their boat are like music to his ears. He can’t help but smile as he watches the island come closer to them.

 

“We have a goal for you on this vacation.” Sicheng, suddenly speaks after not talking to him because he is busy texting his boyfriend to inform him that they would be arriving shortly.

 

“What is it?” Tail asks, raising his brows. His personal goals in this vacation are to relax, get enough sleep, and get himself acquainted with the local culture.

 

If it isn’t obvious enough, Sicheng is the more adventurous one. He almost traveled half of the world and he was just 23 years old. He wouldn’t meet Taeil if he didn’t leave China with his parents’ fortune to go on a “self-discovery” trip that took him two years to complete. He eventually made up his mind on staying in Seoul to work as a graphic artist in a gaming company, a perfect fit for him. Sicheng met his Chinese-Thai boyfriend, also a traveler like him, during his trip in Bangkok three months ago and they decided to meet again here. “You should get a boyfriend here, hyung.” He says with enthusiasm.

 

Taeil clicks his tongue and glares at him. “Stop talking to me.”

 

“Look.” Sicheng yanks at Taeil’s shoulder then whispers in his ears, jutting his lips forward. “That guy is staring at you since we boarded.”

 

Taeil follows Sicheng’s line of sight subtly, trying to be discreet on looking. The man is insanely tall, lean, his complexion fair, brunette hair bouncing on top of his head as he laughs at the thing the man beside him is telling him, and he is most definitely Korean. He is clad with yellow and black plaid shirt, khaki board shorts, and flip flops. Taeil already saw him buying boat tickets at the port behind Sicheng earlier and he already noticed that he was glancing at their direction, thinking that he was checking out Sicheng who was the cuter and more stylish one of them. Taeil knows how plain he is with his plain white shirt and plain denim shorts with his plain white sneakers. He isn’t striking when you see him, maybe below average if you would ask him so he doesn’t believe that the above average guy is checking him out.

 

“I think he is staring at you, not at me.” Taeil dismisses, looking away and back to the ocean in front of him.

 

Sicheng pulls at his arms. “No, hyung! I swear he is staring at you. I know if he is staring at me. He will not even notice me when I jump off this boat” He insists. “Go get that hottie. I dare you.”

 

Taeil glances at the guy one more time then accidentally locks gaze with him a split second. He panics and looks away instantly but Taeil would admit he is pretty good looking. His skin is not that pale but it is obviously smooth like it is being taken cared of properly and delicately or maybe it is just his genes. He has thick lips with a natural upward curve at the ends. He reminds him of a sphinx cat. Taeil smiles at that thought and he is surprised that the guy smiles back at him.

 

Taeil tries to busy himself with taking pictures of the view (and to also calm the beating of his heart) until the boat stops its engine, signaling them that they have arrived.

 

“See. He looks interested.” Sicheng winks at Taeil before he gathers his things and proceeds to get off the boat without waiting for him.

 

While collecting his luggage and backpack, Tael notices that the guy is still in the boat, fiddling with his phone. They are the only ones left and since Sicheng and him were seated at the back, Taeil expects that everyone will be off-loaded by now. He isn’t expecting that the guy would still be casually texting in his seat when he is supposed to be on the shore already.

 

Taeil ignores him, carrying all his things whilst trying to maintain his balance on the rocking vehicle. He sees Sicheng standing on the boarding area on his phone waiting for him. Taeil walks past the stranger’s seat calmly, not minding him and trying to saunter gracefully as much as he can to leave a little bit of good impression. As he was already in front of him, like the sea was playing tricks on him or maybe the Gods are on a holiday and in the mood to pick on random people on Earth, a huge wave hits which makes the boat shake. Taeil lost his composure but still acts like he has himself gathered. In the end of the struggle to be still standing on two feet with heavy luggage, he bangs his head on the roof of the motor boat as he stepping up on the wooden bar. There’s a loud _thud_ when his head hits the hard object and a pitchy _ouch_ that escapes his mouth. All he could do is touch the part of his forehead where it hurts, wishing it will not swell like he is growing a horn.

 

The guy suddenly stands up and comes to Taeil when he hears the smaller yelp. “Are you okay?”

 

Taeil only nods, not looking at him and advancing in little steps because the left side of his forehead stung like a bitch. He so badly wants to get out of that embarrassing situation as fast as he can. He could feel his face warm up and prays it doesn’t color. That isn’t exactly a good impression to leave on someone who you are trying to impress. Let alone, you are 20% sure that that someone is attracted with you.

 

“Let me help you.” Even without his permission, the man takes Taeil’s luggage from his hand. He is only carrying a backpack, easy for him to carry another on his one hand. On the other free hand, he holds Taeil’s elbow to make sure he will not fall off to the water as they cross the wooden platform that connects the boat and the shore.

 

Once they get to the concrete land safely, Taeil immediately takes his bag back. “Thank you. I can take it from here.” Taeil smiles. Sicheng smiles at him too as he watches his friend walking with the boy he tries to shove at him.

 

“You are welcome.” Taeil puts his sunglasses down so that he could avoid eye contact or he would die.

 

The guy smiles back, eyes disappearing and Taeil thinks it’s kinda cute. His voice is deep but soothing. With a small wave, the guy leaves to meet his equally dashing and tall friend who is waiting for him in a multi-cab that will take them to the beach front.

 

“What is his name? He is so handsome.” Sicheng jumps up and down in excitement. He always gets giddy when a boy gets near him because he believes it is Taeil’s chance to finally get a boyfriend after being single for a couple of years now.

 

“I do not know.” Taeil says. He lets a local working for their hotel to take their things then follows him to their van. It was going to be another 15-minute ride from the port to their accommodation.

 

“Ugggh! Hyung, you really are hopeless!” He whines in frustration. Or pity. Taeil isn’t sure.

 

Nevertheless, Taeil agrees with him

 

 

@@@

 

 

Taeil would like to praise Sicheng for getting them such a very nice hotel room with a fantastic view of the beach. It is breathtaking that he did not leave the tall glass window for twenty minutes just to stare at the waves crashing down the shore and the fine white sand that covers the mile long beach.

 

There are two beds in the room, one for him and one for Sicheng. As much as they want a room for each of them, the hotel is pretty popular with foreigners for their excellent service and facilities that is why there are no single rooms available anymore when they inquired. Sicheng doesn’t want to compromise.

 

“Do not worry, I will not stay here that much anyway. I will probably be at Yukhei’s hotel most of the time.” Sicheng declares, not bothering unpacking his things.

 

Taeil doesn’t understand either why Sicheng still has to room with him when he could crash to his boyfriend’s because Taeil thought that is the plan all along. However as a kind friend, according to Sicheng, he could not leave Taeil alone because he is worried and he seriously thinks he might kill himself in boredom or envy when he sees couples roaming around the beach.

 

Taeil wouldn’t deny that sometimes he feels lonely or gets jealous when he sees extremely sweet couples reminding him about his miserable single life. It has been three years since he experienced holding someone’s hand, kissing someone’s lips outside his apartment door, receiving sweet texts in the morning, and other mushy things couples do. There are times that he wants to be available again, to put himself out there in hopes that someone might pick me up. But then he thought he isn’t ready yet, doesn’t have the time for it.  He loves being with himself because it is easier.

 

 

@@@

 

 

Sicheng is almost done fixing himself in the bathroom when Taeil gets back from swimming and getting a massage by the beach. He feels so relaxed that he only wants to lay his back on the soft bed and sleep for twelve hours. Taeil surrenders to his desires and immediately jumps on his bed and wraps himself in the warm fluffy white comforter without minding what Sicheng is doing.

 

“Hey lazy ass, get up!” As Taeil is about to drift to Dreamland, Sicheng shouts from the bathroom. He covers both of his ears with a pillow to muffle the noise his friend’s mouth is emitting. After about an eternity, he thought he has given up when Taeil feels an excruciating pain on his leg. Sicheng just hit him hard with a comb. “I said get up!”

 

Taeil doesn’t know why he has not killed him but he swears he really will when he gets the inspiration and enough motivation. He sits up to scowl at him. His hair is a mess and face is contorted in an abnormal way because of his annoyance at his friend. “What do you fucking want??????”

 

“Walk me to the restaurant where I am meeting Yukhei.” It is not a plea. It is more like an order and he wants to hit Sicheng on the face with a shovel if only he has a shovel beside him.

 

“Why should I? Are you a minor? Am I your chaperon? I want to sleep!” Taeil hides under the sheets.

                                                                                   

“Come on! It has been two days and there is still no action happening in your pants!” Sicheng pulls the sheet to reveal Taeil’s sluggish body.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Well, _hyung_..“ He puts emphasis on the last word because he means what he will say and when Sicheng is serious, he is _really_ serious. “I care about you. I care about your ass and your ass needs a dick to—“

 

Taeil comes out of the comforter to throw Sicheng a pillow so he will shut up. He doesn’t need him lecturing him about his zero sex life and remind him how good it is to be fucked by a man. “Why are you my best friend?!!!” Taeil yells before he locks himself in the bathroom to change quickly. They are out the door the minute he is dressed.

 

Taeil decides to just wear his foliage print board shorts and a random plain tank top he snatched from his bag. He is only sending his best friend to his date so he doesn’t bother wearing flashy clothes (as if he has flashy clothes in his luggage).

 

The whole stretch of the mile-long beach is extra busier during dinner time. Almost all vacationers are out to go and grab something to eat. Restaurants and pubs are all swamped with foreigners and locals. It’s so crowded that they have to stop every meter to make way to people who are going to the other side. The bar that Sicheng and Yukhei agreed to meet is at the opposite side from their hotel. Taeil is growing irritated with the noise and the jam-packed place when he sees a familiar face waiting in line in an Italian restaurant that they passed by. He is with his group of friends, talking with them as they wait for tables to be available. One girl is clinging on his arms while she laughs exuberantly throughout their conversation. Taeil will recognize the brunette head with a cat-like smile anywhere. It is the guy in the boat the other day.

 

He yanks Sicheng’s arm to stop him from his walkathon although he is aware that they are already ten minutes late for dinner. “I saw him.” Taeil says.

 

“You saw who?” Sicheng slows down a bit but still continues walking.

 

“The guy in the boat.” Taeil keeps turning his head to his direction as they continue to walk away from the establishment where the Boat guy is. He knows he said he doesn’t care but when he saw him again, something in his insides flips. Everything is beginning to contradict because now he is getting curious.

 

“I thought you like being alone?” Sicheng grunts, rolling his eyes.  “And we do not have time for that right now!” Sicheng drags him faster into the crowd as the sight of Boat Guy disappears in a sea of people. His heart aches a little. He isn’t sure if he saw him as well or at least felt someone was looking at him. In this island full of different nationalities and thousand more interesting people than Taeil, the chance of seeing him again and getting his attentions is so little that Taeil accepts it would be the last.

 

 

@@@

 

 

Taeil ends up eating dinner alone at a seafood place near the bar where he drops Sicheng. He doesn’t feel going home right now. His feet are too tired and heart too frustrated for a reason that he does not want to acknowledge. He should not be bothered. He should not be disappointed. He was just a guy who witnessed his epic clumsiness, helped him carry his luggage out of the boat, and happens to be really cute for his taste. Taeil orders squid and a local fish they say is very delicious. He pairs his island dinner with three bottles of beer which he is about to finish now.

 

11:22 pm

 

He should be at their hotel room sleeping because he said he will go jogging in the morning. He already planned the things he would do in the six days they have in the island but everything is ruined by a certain tall guy (he thinks of him when he sees coconut trees because he is that tall and that means he thinks about him a lot because coconut trees are everywhere). He hates himself for thinking about him. He feels affected in some weird way. He keeps on telling himself that he is okay being alone because it is how it has been and how it should be. For the past three years, he never yearned for a company. Hence, doesn’t feel bad for not doing any move to get that company. For all he knows, Boat Guy only sees him as a clumsy guy and never thought about him again.

 

After emptying his last bottle, he leaves the area feeling a little funny in the head. That local beer sure got him more than soju gets him. The beach is now empty compared earlier. The only people you can see outside are the ones who are partying in the clubs or the ones chilling in the bars. He makes an effort to get to the hotel standing upright, taking his time on each step and keeps his eyes open and straight on the road. Taeil manages to surpass the area where the clubs and bars are at. He is now walking in the quieter side of the beach where the hotels and already closed restaurants are located. The area is now quite dark. He can barely see where he is walking. He only takes refuge to the faint light coming from the moon and the signage of the hotels and establishments.

 

He stops to take a rest and catch his head that is slowly aching as he moves more. Taeil leans on the wall of the closed barbecue place, wiping off the sweat on his face. He hears people were coming so he straightens up to at least look decent. He regrets it, though, because as soon as he lifts his head, he sees Coconut Guy with his equally tall friend passing by him. Their eyes meet but he continues walking while Taeil continues being pathetic on the side of the street. He wants to say something or give him a nod but he is too tired and tipsy to do so. And he doesn’t want to approach him at this state. He is sweaty, he stinks of alcohol, his hair is pointing at different directions, and he is relatively wasted. He can only let him go.

 

For the second freaking time tonight.

 

Or maybe forever.

 

It is like magic because he sobers up a little at the thought of the chances that he allowed to slip away. His knees suddenly feels stronger and head feels lighter. Perhaps he is right when he theorizes that pain can be only eased by a greater kind of pain. It works for him now.

 

He heads to the opposite direction where the twin towers are going, not looking back to avoid more regrets to cloud in his head. The goal is to reach the hotel in one piece and then sleep. That is it.

 

Halfway through the course of his walk, he sees Starbucks which means he is just a few meters away from their hotel. He maintains his pace and rhythm when a hand grabs his arm, using a little bit of force to turn him around. Taeil is terrified. He is ready to get robbed, or worse, to get killed. He is about to scream when he recognizes the face of the person who is pulling him inside a 24-hour convenient store. _What, he wants me to buy him something?_

 

“What are you doing???” Coconut Guy’s hand travels down from Taeil’s arm to his wrist as they scan the fridge of drinks. He takes a bottle of water and heaves the smaller to the counter to pay for the purchase.T Taeil is trying to get away from him but Coconut Guy is holding him firmly. He let Taeil sit on one of the empty chairs while he stands and towers in front of him. He pops open the bottle and forces it on Taeil’s mouth. “Are you drugging me??!” Taeil pushes his large invading hands away.

 

“Yes.” He says as he attempts to make Taeil drink from the bottle. “Yes, I am drugging you with a bottle of water I just bought.”

 

Taeil pouts.

“Drink. It will lessen your headache.”

 

“How do you even know I have headache?”

 

“You look awful. You smell awful. I think you drank more than you can handle. You must have really bumped your head pretty hard.” He doesn’t even try to phrase his words kinder. He stresses out the obvious without considering if Taeil will punch him in the face for being rude.

 

Taeil snatches the bottle from his hand, accepting his explanations and humiliating himself more. He drinks everything from the bottle, not leaving a single drop, while he examines Coconut Guy from the corner of his eye. He is looking intently at Taeil, not in disgusted or pitiful way, but with concern and gladness that he obeys his orders. Taeil’s heart beat does its thing again and he gets annoyed by it. He is only thankful that his face is already red or else Coconut guy will surely see that he is blushing.

 

“Thanks. Gotta go.” Taeil stands up when he is done, waving at the taller casually as he makes his way out the convenient store. His chest feels like a huge boulder is blocking his breathing while his aching feet him away from the store. He is convinced that it is what he wants. He wants to not complicate his life and be involved with another man so he does not look back. He doesn’t look back even if he wants to know if Coconut Guy is still there watching him walk away or if he had left the moment he disappeared.

 

His head is feeling way better now. The dizziness stops once he is already in front of the hotel. He sits at the edge of the fountain just by the entrance, watching how various lights come to life as the water rise up and then fall in different sways like how a ballerina dances. He thinks about Sicheng and what he is doing at this hour. He must be really happy spending time with Yukhei after not seeing each other for months. It must be really nice having someone in this paradise. He chuckles at himself for having that thought. He must be really drunk for thinking opposite of what he tells himself. Feeling tired, he stands up to go up to their shared room to sleep on those thoughts.

 

Gods must be really having fun with him because when he turns around, he sees him again. For the third time tonight, standing just a few meters from him, leaning at the lamp post by the gate. He walks closer when their eyes meet then smiles. Taeil’s heart is going on frenzy while he watches the taller strides towards him until they are just half a foot apart.

 

“Are you following me?” Taeil eyes him from head to toe, aiming to appear that he is judging him really hard.

 

“Yes. Just to make sure you will not stumble down on your way home.” He keeps his eyes on Taeil which made Taeil blush. His stares are fixed at his face and he isn’t sure if he can go on with this conversation.

 

“I can take care of myself.” Taeil looks away, feeling vulnerable under the guy’s stares. He subconsciously tucks his hair in his left ear. It is a habit when he is really tensed.

 

“I can see that. I told you, I am just making sure.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, then. This me. I am really going now.” He speaks without breathing, like robot looking down on its feet. He turns around again to leave. Every time his back faces him, there is something pinching his chest like it is protesting what my brain has decided.

 

“Wait.” He holds Taeil’s wrist, stopping him from running away from once more, like how he held it when he was guiding him out the boat the other day.

 

Taeil stops when he feels Coconut Guy’s warm hand on him. Deep within, he is thankful he is doing this so that it would be easier for him to think that it was the guy making effort. Not him.  

 

Taeil looks up and is met with tender eyes.

 

“Go out with me.” It was clearly not a question. He is definitely commanding.

 

“Excuse me?” Coconut Guy shifts Taeil’s body so he is facing him, releasing his wrist from his grip. They are closer now, really close that Taeil could reach his face if he wants to.

 

“Go out with me tomorrow. Just tomorrow. One day. And then after that, it is up to you if you still want to go on or not.”

 

He studies Taeil’s face as he waits for his reply. The things he will do tomorrow is already planned out and if he agree with what he is suggesting, he will lose a day of helmet diving and visiting a virgin island just 20 minutes from this paradise. However, he thinks it will not hurt to have company on those activities. Coconut Guy seems up for anything. He might want to join him. Taeil also could forgive himself is he lets him go for the third time tonight. If he keeps on appearing and pushing himself in Taeil’s life, then maybe it is worth the try.

 

“Okay.” Taeil gives in. Coconut guy smiles with his eyes disappearing again. _Oh god, it’s really adorable_. “But let me tell you I already have things to do tomorrow so if you wanna go out with me, you should just go along.”

 

“No problem. Lead the way.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

They agreed to meet at eight in the morning. Yes, that early because Taeil wants to start the day with a breakfast together. He doesn’t not have to tell Sicheng that he is going on a date with the guy they met on the boat. It is better to keep it a secret for now because his best friend likes snooping around the boys he meet. He rarely date that is why he gets really intrigued how that particular boy did get through the wall he built to protect him from them. Moreover, Sicheng still has not came home yet. He just texted him that he would be staying with Yukhei the whole day and he is still not sure is he will come home tonight. He is also kind of enough to check if Taeil hasn’t killed him himself.

 

Coconut Guy (Taeil resolved to call him that) is already waiting for him at the lobby of their hotel. Taeil is wearing a green floral shirt with a skimpy tank top underneath paired with one of his basic cargo shorts. On the other hand, Coconut Guy is in plain blue tank top and board shorts. It was the first time that Taeil notices that he has nice arms and chest. He is undeniably handsome and, okay, he will admitting it if you ask him. It is one of the reason why he hesitated on making a move on him. Coconut Guy is too handsome for him, a plain guy.

 

“Good morning.” He greets with his eye smile once he sees Taeil.

 

“Good morning.” Taeil greets back.

 

“Where do you wanna eat?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

He takes Taeil to a local noodle restaurant. It is quiet in there, only a few people eating breakfast early in the morning. Usually tourists starts their day late especially the party goers so the island is still peaceful at this time. The noodles are good. The broth is beef and they say it is the best seller in the place.

 

Coconut guy is a big eater and Taeil means BIG EATER. He finishes two bowls before Taeil could even finish his own serving. He is not even shy showing his real self to him because he said he is comfortable with Taeil and Taeil is not really sure if he would like to believe that.

 

“Who are you with?” Taeil asks over dessert. He got them fruits. He prefers to eat healthy.

 

“My friend. I came with him but we already have some friends here. We met up with them.” He answers. “How about you?”

 

“Just my best friend.”

 

First thing they do after breakfast is to rent a bout that would take them to the virgin island Taeil planned to visit right. There are no resorts or people living in that island and the government wants to preserve it that way. Taeil agrees.

 

They take photos together on Taeil’s phone whilst exploring the island more. Coconut Guy says it is also his first time there and it is really great to have found someone to do all of these activities since his friends prefers to just stay in and recharge. Wow, it sounded just like Taeil. Maybe Taeil should go out with his friend instead of him.

 

“The turtles were fun!” Being an animal enthusiast since he was little, Taeil exclaims while recounting their encounter with the sea creature.  They are on their way back to the main island and sort of fortunate to see sea turtles in the shore while they were there.

 

“It was my first time seeing one! I only saw dolphins and sea horses before.” Coconut Guy says with keenness too.

 

“This is fun so far.” He smile at Taeil. He is sitting just right beside him, his arm spreads at the edge of the boat that also serves as the back rest of the seat. He is wearing sunglasses but Taeil assumes that his eyes has disappeared again when he smiles. Taeil realizes it is not a bad idea going out with him. He feels comfortable around him. Taeil smiles back then leans on his date’s side while he looks at the beauty of nature god gave to mankind.

 

 

@@@

 

 

Helmet diving is such an experience for Taeil. One, because they play with different kinds of fish that glows like lights sticks underwater when they swim in schools. Two, because it is both their first time doing that. And three, because it is the first time they hold hands. It happens when they are walking on the sea floor and Taeil is shaking because he is scared that his helmet might float off his head. He is signaling their guide that he wants to go up already but then Coconut Guy comes up to him to hold his hand. They could not speak to each other, only the squeeze he gives Taeil’s hand is enough to assure him that it will be okay as long as he stays beside him.

 

Everything is magical after that.

 

 

@@@

 

 

They cap off their activities at around two in the afternoon. They are both already starving, agreeing to go to a steak house to eat their stomachs out. Taeil doesn’t care about ruining his diet anymore with the amount of food he is eating. He is hungry and he is getting carried away by Coconut guy’s appetite.

 

“How can you eat like that?” Taeil is staring at Coconut Guy in awe, amazed by the amount of mashed potatoes he has consumed.

 

“I like eating. Is there something wrong with that?” He is munching on his second serving of steak.

 

 “Nothing.” Taeil shakes his head. To be honest, he finds it adorable. “I am just amazed because you look so……fit.”

 

“Thanks. You have a nice body too.” Coconut guy winks.

 

Something suddenly gets stuck in Taeil’s throat. He grabs his glass of water and drinks from it.

 

Damn Coconut Guy and his greasy tongue.

 

 

@@@

 

 

They do not know what to do after they eat lunch. It is three in the afternoon and the heat of the sun could toast their skin in a damaging degree if they would take a swim under the scorching heat. Taeil leads the taller to sit under a palm tree for shade while they watch groups of guys play beach volley and a few kids building sandcastles on the shore. Taeil has discarded his shirt and is only wearing his skimpy tank top. Since they are not carrying any beach mattress, they use the shirt as to sit on the sand. Taeil is already accustomed on leaning on the other, sometimes leaning his head on the taller’s shoulder while he puts his arm around his waist. Taeil assumes, with their body language, it is not wrong to flirt with Coconut Guy a bit. They are, after all, in a place with no restrictions. Everything goes. Everything might happen. Even something like what they are having.

 

“It is so hot in here. You might get burned.” Coconut Guy mumbles on Taeil’s ears. His breath sent electricity through Taeil’s veins.

 

“I am fine. We do not have anywhere else to go, anyway.” Taeil’s eyes are droopy, letting them close for a minute. He got really beat from all the things they did earlier and the heavy lunch adds to the weight of his drowse.

 

“We can go back to my place.” Coconut guy suggests.

 

Taeil jerks back then looks up at him, removing his sunglasses to see better. He is not expecting he would say that even if they are already on the holding-hands stage.

 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He scratches the back of his head as he stares down on his lap. Taeil could see a faint blush on his face. “I just… Because.. Maybe you want to take a nap, is all…”

 

Coconut guy looks cuter when he blushes and gets caught off guard. Taeil helps himself and pinches his cheek. Surprised by the gesture, the taller blinks his eyes many times while he watches Taeil gather their things.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I offend you? Where are you going?” In panic that Taeil is walking out on him, he speaks out the words so fast. He gets on his feet to follow where Taeil is going.

 

“To your place to take a nap?” Taeil is all set to go, just waiting for the stunned boy to get his senses back and lead the way. Taeil is seriously sleepy he is starting to get impatient.

 

 

@@@

 

 

Coconut guy and his friend do not share a room unlike Taeil and Sicheng. It would not be a bother when one of them invites a “friend’ over to take a shower and then a nap (coughsnotTaeilcoughs). He let Taeil use his shower to wash off all the sand and salt residue from his body. While in the shower, Taeil could hear the faint noise coming from the TV. All the toiletries are from the hotel, nothing he could find to know a little about Coconut Guy. He scrubs himself clean and makes sure he will come out fragrant.

 

Taeil is not naïve to not know the consequences of agreeing to go to this hotel room. He is aware that things might happen. He knows that when two unplatonic people are left in the same room, in a vacation island in a tropical country, something might transpire and he thinks he is not ready for that yet.

 

Coconut Guy lends him his shirt and sweatpants while they let his clothes dry. They are too big but comfortable and smells like him, a mixture of aftershave and powder, which mad Taeil tingle inside.

 

“Your turn now.” Taeil says when he gets out of the bathroom. Coconut Guy is sitting on the floor while he watches an English show on TV while he eats Cheetos. He gets up as soon as Taeil enters the room and tells him he can eat or do anything he wants while waiting for him.

 

Taeil is drying his hair using a towel as he scans the room. Coconut Guy seams neat and organized. His things are properly put in the closet, his bed is made, and his snacks are placed neatly on the small dining table. It impresses Taeil because he is the opposite of him. He is the messiest person he knows aside from Sicheng. He hates making his bed in the morning because what is the point of making it when he will ruin it again when he comes home? He likes throwing things on some random corner in his apartment because it is easier for him to pick it up when he is in a hurry. His life is always messy and in a rush. Coconut guy’s life seems controlled and chill. The perfect contrast, he must say. Polar apart.

                   

Coconut Guy takes a while in the shower and Taeil grows sleepier by the minute. He goes to bed without asking his permission, reasoning in his head that he is really sleepy brought by the slight hangover from last night and because he had to get up early for their date today. He allows himself to give in to the softness of Coconut Guy’s bed. The next thing he knows, there’s a strong arm hugging him and a warm body close to him. Taeil can feel his bare toned chest on his back. Coconut Guy pulls him closer when he wriggles a bit on his touch.

 

“How long was I asleep?” Taeil murmurs without facing him.

 

He breathes on Taeil’s nape. “Forty three minutes.” His is deeper than usual and Taeil feels something ignites in his gut.

 

“I am sorry. I am just so tired.” Taeil closes his eyes again. They need to get up at five in the afternoon because they promised to take a swim and watch the sunset together before they eat dinner (Too cliché and too cheesy for Taeil but he agrees because he can’t say no to a tremendously cute guy). Taeil also wants to try clubbing and experience the night life in the island. It looks so fun when he passed by the clubs. Speakers are booming, sweaty bodies grinding on each other with drinks on their hands, and meshing with the crowd until after midnight. People doesn’t have to dress up to blend in.

 

“It’s okay. Just sleep. I am gonna sleep too.” He kisses Taeil’s shoulder and inhales the scent of his damp hair.

 

But Taeil could not sleep anymore because he was right beside him. He makes him nervous and feels at home at the same time. It feels good that he is so close and that they are already this at ease with each other. If fling always feels this way, Taeil might consider having flings more when he goes back to Seoul.

 

Taeil senses Coconut Guy is already in his sleep so he just lays there and let him spoon him. It’s really nice being embraced like that, feeling another heartbeat, and sharing a bed with someone you feel comfortable with. Maybe Sicheng is right. Maybe being with Coconut Guy is what Taeil is meant to do in this vacation.

 

Taeil changes his position, now facing Coconut Guy’s well-sculpted chest. He leans in closer to feel his heartbeat, to hear if he is having a rapid heartbeat too when he gets close to him. To his surprise, the taller’s heart is beating like he was running lapses. Taeil looks up at him to find that he is already awake, eyes still sleepy and lips pouting slightly.

 

“Are you nervous around me? Your heartbeat scared the shit out of me.” Taeil says, placing his palm on his chest. Coconut Guy calms down a bit when he touches him.

 

Coconut guy hugs him tighter, their faces millimeters apart and it is Taeil’s heart’s turn to beat like it was being chased. The taller stares so intently again as the pout on his lips disappears. All Taeil can see is his reflection in his eyes combined with admiration and a little bit of desire. He is not sure what the other sees in his but he can definitely feel Taeil’s body’stemperature rising up.

 

“You are beautiful.” He whispers though it feels like a thousand decibels for Taeil’s ears.

 

“You are lying.”

 

“I am not. You are really beautiful.” His eyes travels from Taeil’s own to his cheeks and then settles on his lips.

 

Taeil is anticipating it. He will not deny that he wants it too so it is him who leans in and claims the other’s plump lips. They are soft and minty and tastes like perfection. Blood gushes through Taeil’s veins rapidly as the taller massages his lips, slow but hard. Taeil’s hands found their way on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to him and deepening the kiss. His grip tightens around Taeil’s waist, their tongues starts to rub against each other until Taeil backs down and lets him tastes his whole wants as he pleases.

 

Taeil does not know what he is thinking while they are wrestling in bed, or if he is thinking at all. One moment, Taeil is on top then another he would be hovering over Taeil. Their kisses were rough, shameful and eager.  However, the touches are careful since they only allow each other to kiss, not to grope. His mouth felt wonderful on Taeil that he did not want it to stop, almost wanting it take every inch of his skin. He is borderline addicted to it. Taeil doesn’t not care if his lips will bruised or swollen after, all he cared is how good the other makes him feel.

 

“I am leaving tomorrow.” Coconut Guy mumbles, still on top of Taeil, touching his cheeks lightly after a searing kiss.

 

Taeil frowns at what he says. He knows this vacation fling will be over but he dis not expect that it would be this soon. He enjoys being with this man and he really likes him even if they just met last night (technically two days ago) and spent time together for less than a day. He is the nicest thing that has happened to Taeil here, in his life in general for a long while. He isn’t ready to let him go yet. No, not yet.

 

“Why so fast?” Taeil sits up. This is a serious situation, but he doesn’t show it.

 

“We only have four days here then we need to go back to the city for two days and then back to Seoul for work.” He answers, sitting up too.

 

“Alright. Fair enough.” Taeil is really not in a position to hold him back. He doesn’t want to sound like he is desperate for him.

 

“I wanna see you again.”

 

“You still have me.” Taeil tries to smile, to show him that he will be okay because this is just what it is from the beginning.  This is just a fling. Nothing more. “I am still here.”

 

“Right.” He kisses his forehead.

 

 

@@@

 

 

The things Taeil has learned about Coconut Guy:

 

  * He eats a lot
  * He likes shrimp so much
  * His favorite color is green
  * He has a job in Seoul that is waiting for him
  * He is neat as fuck
  * He likes taking photos
  * He like sunsets
  * He is good in math (and Taeil is so ashamed when they are computing their dinner bill because he wants to split but he doesn’t know how to divide so Coconut guy still ends up paying everything. Fuck Taeil and his weakness in Math.)
  * His eyes disappears when he smiles and he likes doing it just to see Taeil weak in the knees
  * He finds Taeil beautiful but he doesn’t believe him
  * He likes Taeil’s nose but he doesn’t believe him
  * He likes kissing Taeil’s mole on his neck
  * He is a fucking good kisser



 

 

@@@

 

 

There is something about the beach that relaxes Taeil. The way the waves drowns his feet, the way his toes dig the sand, the way the horizon is a blend of purple and orange. Taeil believes this is his sanctuary, the place where he can get away from the busy city and reality that forces him to speed up. It is where he slows down and enjoy what life is about. The water eases his mind and tells him that it is alright to revel what today brings, to not worry about tomorrow because it hasn’t happened yet.

 

Taeil has never been afraid of tomorrow, whether he is in the cold city or in the warmth of paradise, until today, until he met this guy.

 

Taeil decides to spend the night with him without even considering if Sicheng is looking for him. He supposes his best friend is still busy with his boyfriend, making the most of his stay here. Taeil goes back to their Hotel just to get some things and then heads straight to Coconut Guy’s hotel after they dinner together. There is no sign of Sicheng returning, his bed is still made and the room is in the same state when he left.

 

The have crossed out their plan to go to a club to party because they got busy with each other. There are lots of making out, tongues everywhere, and this time, Taeil lets the other touch him. The taller allows his hands to roam around his body, to explore what he wants and what makes him surrender. What they have is something quick, something they will forget when they are back to their realities but it feels so intimate. Every time the other touches him, his body responds in a way that he has never felt before. He is burning with desire and he doesn’t want to end. Taeil wants to give him everything, to submit himself to him and make a memory out of it. A memory that he would not regret and would remember forever. Coconut Guy makes him feel wanted, adored in a tender way. He made him feel beautiful, made him feel the most beautiful guy out there, made him feel taken cared out, special, fragile. He doesn’t feel average around him. For the two days that they are together, Taeil feels like the luckiest man.

 

But sex is something sacred to Taeil. He has done casual sex before and it doesn’t sit right with him. He felt used and abandoned. Always believing that he is average at most, sex is something he wants to do with someone special. Even if he has dated random guys, he doesn’t put off easily. Even if he likes Coconut guy out of all the guys he had flings with, he can’t bring himself to give it to him. Taeil realizes it the moment he said he was leaving. They had such a wonderful time together and as much as he love making love, he doesn’t want to ruin everything with meaningless sex.

 

Always a gentleman, Coconut guy doesn’t complain when Taeil pulls his hand away from tugging Taeil’s underwear down. They are both half naked in bed, their upper parts exposed to each other. Taeil repeatedly apologizes for letting him down since he senses that he is really in the mood already, can feel his half hard cock inside his boxers. Coconut guys is too nice and says he respects what he wants and it is enough for him to spend his last night in the island with Taeil.

 

“I do not want to leave.” He says, making a crying impression. They are cuddling in bed, already dressed. Taeil is wearing Coconut Guy’s clothes again for the last time.

 

“I do not want you to leave.” Tael strokes the other’s handsome face that he will surely miss when he is gone.

 

“I really like you.”

 

“I like you too.”

 

Coconut Guy takes his lips again, taking his time sucking his lower lip and travels down to lick at his neck until he is satisfied.

 

“By the way, I haven’t got your name.”

 

“Is it important?”

 

Taeil isn’t really planning to give him his name and contact details. He doesn’t want to get his too. This is just a fling and for all he knows, Coconut Guy has been doing this to boys or girls he meets on his trips. Taeil absolutely likes him but he is not sure if that is enough for them to keep in touch, if Coconut Guy likes him just as much as he likes him. It scares Taeil to give his entire self to him. He is not scared to get hurt because he is already hurting that he will leave. He is more scared to know if the taller might have someone else in the city which is not that impossible with how attractive he is. They are on a vacation and everything doesn’t matter outside this island. Taeil is scared that he might fall too hard for him and he wouldn’t be there to catch him.

 

“Yes, it is,” he answers right away.

 

“But you are leaving. I do not want this to be complicated.”

 

“Okay then. Do not give me yours. But mine is—“

 

Taeil cuts him off by kissing his lips roughly, climbing on top of him and grinding down on his crotch. The taller moans at that, kneading Taeil’s ass with his big hands. Taeil kisses him more, giving the other the friction he needs.

 

Taeil doesn’t want to hear his name. He doesn’t want it to be difficult for the both of them. He doesn’t want something to hold on to because he fucking hates assuming and waiting. He is so done with it. He prefers to remember how he moans and grunts at him. Coconut Guy thrusts upwards, meeting Taeil’s hips as Taeil bites his neck, leaving marks that will surely last for days. He continues rubbing their clothed erections together until they came in their boxers. Taeil is panting hard, whilst the taller is still licking at his chest. “Stop it. I don’t want your name.”

 

Taeil only wants him to stay as Coconut Guy, the guy he shared a day and night with, the guy who made his heart almost jump out of my ribcage, the guy whose eyes disappears when he smiles, the guy who eats a lot but still has that perfect body, the guy who found his sweet spot on his neck in one try, the guy who sweeps him off his feet when he kisses him, the guys who makes him believe he is beautiful, the guy who restores his faith.

 

“If that is what you want, I respect it.” Coconut Guy doesn’t press further, instead he wraps his arms around Taeil and kisses his nose.

 

Taeil sleeps in his arms, face buried in his neck in an attempt to memorize his scent. He tries to remember everything from his face to his smell so he has something to look back about this wonderful thing they shared. He prays time will stop so that they can have more time together. He wants to stay in his arms as much as he can but the morning will always come and he cannot avoid the reality that he has to leave.

 

Taeil kisses him one last time on his lips while he was still asleep before he leaves before the break of dawn. He doesn’t want to wake him up because it would be just hard for the both of them to say goodbye. He makes it easier for him, staying in his hotel room the whole day. The lobby receptionist keeps on calling and telling that someone wants to see him. He tells the lady to tell the visitor he isn’t feeling well is not in the mood to see someone. The calls stops at around past noon. Coconut Guy must be on the boat already.

 

“What is that face?” Sicheng asks when he comes home with the sight of Taeil in bed with an upset face. He is still thinking about coconut guy, about the what ifs and the might have beens.

 

“Nothing.” He answers as he hugs the pillow to imitate the warmth of coconut guy. He could not feel the same warmth his body gave him but he kind of can smell his scent. It soothes him a little bit.

 

“And what are you wearing?” She pointed at my clothes.

 

Taeil looks down on what he was wearing and—

 

“Holy shit.” He exclaims.

 

He guess he can consider his clothes as souvenir.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you can whine at me on  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed)  
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)
> 
>  
> 
> ^_^


End file.
